Ozonolysis reactions have been traditionally performed by bubbling O3 through either an aqueous phase or an organic liquid phase containing a substrate to be chemically modified, such as molecules containing carbon-carbon double bonds (i.e., C═C). The conventional methods, however, have several drawbacks. Firstly, since O3 is highly reactive, the reaction temperatures employed are typically sub-ambient (often around 0° C.), wherein the O3 solubility in the liquid phase is low albeit typically greater than the solubility of dioxygen. For example, the O3 solubility in water is 0.105×10−2 g/mL at 0° C. and 1.013 bar pressure. Secondly, the O3 reacts with many traditional organic solvents, which not only decreases O3 availability for oxidizing the substrate, but also results in the formation of undesired products (e.g., waste) arising from solvent oxidation and increased solvent usage. Thirdly, the O3 solubility in the liquid phase is not sensitively tunable with pressure, which often limits the ability to control reaction rate and product selectivity.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a process and reaction conditions for performing ozonolysis with increased O3 solubility in the solvent. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a process and reaction conditions for performing ozonolysis in a solvent that is substantially inert with respect to O3 so as to limit the number and amount of unfavorable side products. Further, it would be beneficial to have a process and reaction conditions for performing ozonolysis where the O3 solubility in the liquid phase is tunable with pressure so as to provide the ability to control reaction rate and product selectivity.